


Stupid Reserve Course Fuck

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, Self-Harm, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23659720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Everyday, Komaeda sees Nanami, his only friend, talking to a reserve course student. He wonders why she would want to waste her time on a useless, talentless being and decides to ask her in private. Nanami also has something to ask him.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	Stupid Reserve Course Fuck

She was with him once again, another day.

Komaeda lowly growled at the scene in front of him, his hand almost getting splinters from gripping onto the tree he hid behind. A girl with talent, brimming with hope, sitting besides a talentless bum. Both were laughing gleefully, playing video games on the bench.

The white haired boy sighed, deciding it was pointless to sit there and continue watching them. Carefully, he attempted to step around the bushes, only to stumble on a rock.

Luck really wasn't on his side today, huh?

Komaeda met a face full of dirt, "Oww!" he groaned. The sound alerted the others, the area began to grow silent. "Komaeda, are you alright?" Nanami asked, breaking the silence. She quickly ran over to his side, followed by Hinata.

"I'm alright, you don't need to worry about a scum like me." Komaeda reassured her. After rubbing his forehead for a bit, he opened his eyes, meeting someone elses eyes. However, it wasn't Nanami's.

"You okay?" an unfamiliar voice asked, his face filling with concern.

Komaeda's face scrunched up, "Didn't I already say it before?" he scoffed. The brunette backed up and looked down at his shoes. "Sorry.."

No words were spoken as Komaeda got up to his feet and dusted his clothes. "I'll be going, see you Nanami." He smiled at her and walked away. As he got further away, the sound of his footsteps disappeared.

"Why did he act so cold to me?" Hinata frowned. Nanami pondered for a bit before responding, "I'm not sure, I'll ask him later though, if you want." Hinata vigorously shook his head, "No, no, It's fine."

Nanami nodded, "Well, I have to go too. See you tomorrow." Hinata mumbled a me too and waved to her. Both started to part their ways.

Hinata reached his apartment. It wasn't luxurious, but wasn't too shabby either. As he waited in the elevator, he felt a vibration in his pants.

 **🎮Chiaki Nanami🎮:** im sorry about komaeda aka the guy u saw today 

It's fine nanami, no need to apologize.

**🎮Chiaki Nanami🎮:** hes honestly never acted like this before. maybe ill ask him tomorrow or later today i think

Hinata shut his phone off, not feeling the need to respond. He was tired after a long day. He walked out of the elevator and walked to his dwelling.

He kicked off his shoes and uniform only leaving him in his blue, floral patterned boxers. He slipped on a comfy t-shirt before plopping onto his bed.

He began thinking of the boy he saw today. Was Nanami friends with him? He seems really mean. Hinata shook away the thoughts and buried his face into his pillow.

I'll probably never see him again, he hoped.


End file.
